


Dizzy Spell

by Aoteh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Continuation of 6B, DON'T TRUST THE SUMMARY, F/M, Fluff, I hope you're open minded, It also focus on relationships, Lot of magical stuff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The OC'S aren't overwhelming, The pack doesn't trust Theo, There will be a major change for one character, but it will get better, lot of angst, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoteh/pseuds/Aoteh
Summary: Everybody knows : Beacon Hills can't stay calm for one goddamn month. With Monroe's hunter and another (magic) threat coming to life, the Pack is starting to wonder if they'll live their lives in peace one day. Particularly Liam, who also have to deal with Theo Infuriating Raeken.





	Dizzy Spell

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little prologue, I'll do longer in the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless ! It's the first time I publish one of my work and I'm really really nervous... but I'm ready to take constructive criticism, particularly for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language (bonjouuur) and I'll really, really appreciate it if you corrected me. Thanks for reading !
> 
> (also, no main OC's are in this story, everything focus on Theo, Liam and the pack so don't worry)

_"Once upon a time..._

_The cries of a baby fill the walls of the ice castle. Flames rush all around and time froze for a moment. Heat chokes its frightened habitants for a handful of seconds, powerful and dazzling._ _The queen died during her labor. As it wasn't enough, The Malediction befell the just-born heiress, leaving no room for hope. The crown is crying of sadness and greed._

**_On Ice, Fire is not suppose to steer._ **

_So far, far away the princess is taken. The only sovereign dead, the right hand men used it to great advantage and the tears of the ring slowly died down. The Ones Who Stole The Power hunted down the heiress, in vain hope of getting rid of her but alas, in the kingdom, were people who walked on the right path of its earth and whom the bravery and loyalty should be admired and imitated. They succeeded in protecting her and the princess was never seen again._

_She lived unhappily... ever after?_ "


End file.
